Broken Isles
The Broken Isles are a set of isles located in the middle of the Great Sea off the southern coast of the Howling Fjord. In 37 L.C., the Burning Legion corrupted many factions of the isles and began to use it as a primary base of operations during their third invasion of Azeroth. Geography & Denizens Highmountain is the tallest point on the continent, harboring larger and more rigid denizens such as Tauren. While in the past they were known for their warmongering, they now seek a more spiritual meaning now. Totems are erected all about the landscape with small fishing and agricultural villages providing food for all of their tribes. It is not the only place of peace, however, as large cliff sides block it off from the western forest of Val'sharah, where wildlife grows in abundance. It is a sacred place to many druidic circles as it mirrors the Emerald Dream, causing what should be a barren landscape to sprout the greenest of leaves. The northern plateau of the forest houses what many refer to as the World Tree, much like the one found on Mount Hyjal. The lower areas of the Broken Isles do not harbor such a harmonious populace, Instead, they are ruled over by cursed elven overlords known as the Nightfallen. While primarily in their ancient city of Suramar, which scales the entire southern coast, The magical ley lines of Azsuna draw them in. Unlike the rougher terrain of the north, Azsuna is the perfect environment for naga, because it contains large pools of water and streams leading straight into the ocean. Erosion has worn down large canyons and caves all throughout the area, becoming home to vestiges of outlaws pouring in from the mainlands. Very few elves or naga dare venture up the eastern peak of the Isles known as Stormheim. It is an area split into three by a wide, gaping abyss. Its eastern forests are quite rich with wildlife and littered with various species of pine. These are but a hunting ground for the Vrykul warriors who live upon the Halls of Valor. It is a fortress build upon the divine forests of the eastern realm, whose leaves are a bright gold color and essence radiates a deep yearning for battle. Broken Isles Assaults Battle of the Broken Shore In August of 37 L.C. the grand Warlock Gul'dan, one of the mightiest mortal servants of the Burning Legion, ventured to the Isles and re-opened the Tomb of Sargeras on the small island-like region of the isles now known as the Broken Shore. From there, countless forces of the Legion began to take over the shore, inhabiting the Black City as their primary fortification. Word quickly got out to the Grand Alliance, New Horde, and Argent Crusade forces and all of them rallied their militaries for immediate offensive action - sailing and flying towards the shore in an attempt to cut off the source of the invasion as quickly as possibly. This, however, failed and many brave warriors fell, forcing the defenders of Azeroth to retreat and leave the Legion to begin corrupting the Broken Isles. Broken Isles Campaign Later in the same month, with further preparation, the mortal forces of Azeroth once more assaulted the isles - this time, however, the entire region. In order to close off the tomb, Archmage Khadgar stated that they would need the five Pillars of Creation, mighty titanic relics situated in each of the Broken Isles regions; the Aegis of Aggramar in Stormheim, the Hammer of Khaz'goroth in Highmountain, the Tidestone of Golganneth in Azsuna, the Tears of Elune in Val'sharah, and the Eye of Aman'thul in Suramar. Situated across the isles, the Alliance and Horde would begin to search for the five pillars and get hands on them, facing many different foes and obstacles during the conquest. Category:Places Category:Broken Isles Locations Category:Islands Category:Continents Category:Geography Category:Azeroth Locations